Wrong!
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku melakukan semuanya demi dirimu... Meski apapun yang kulakukan hanya akan terus membuatmu semakin membenciku... AkaAka Fic Oreshi!Seijuurou, Bokushi!Seishirou.


_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku melakukan semuanya demi dirimu..._

 _Meski apapun yang kulakukan hanya akan terus membuatmu semakin membenciku..._

 _._

AkaShiro present

 **Wrong**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Just a Family Fanfiction about Akashi Twins_

 _._

 _._

 _Teiko!AU/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Family_

 _1/2_

 _._

 _ **Warning :**_ _Dont like Dont read, maybe OOC._

 _._

 _Oreshi!Seijurou, Bokushi!Seishirou, Dicurhatin!Kuroko, Frontal!Mayuzumi_.

.

 **Hope You Like It**

.

.

.

Entah berapa kali harus aku mengatakan bahwa akulah yang salah, entah berapa lama aku harus terdiam dan terpuruk dalam penyesalan, aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang? Aku sudah melakukan segalanya untukmu demi menebus dosa-dosaku. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau tidak mungkin mengerti karena bagimu aku adalah eksistensi yang selalu salah.

Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tolong berhenti menekanku sebagai pihak yang salah, sampai apapun yang aku lakukan kau anggap salah, kau tahu, rasanya ini semua mulai sia-sia untukku. Apa bisa kita bersama, Seijurou? Atau, haruskah aku pergi agar dirimu tidak terganggu lagi dengan eksistensiku?. Aku bingung, Sei. Aku lelah.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **Flashback**

Saat itu, aku baru saja tiba di Tokyo. Bertahun-tahun menjalani pengobatan di Singapura sana membuatku merindukan negara asalku, membuatku merindukan masakan khas Jepang dan suasananya yang khas, saat ini mungkin sedang musim panas disana dan kembaranku mungkin sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Seingatku, Tanaka-san –kepala pelayan yang mengurusi mansion di Tokyo- memberitahuku kalau aku akan dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan saudara kembarku, Seijuurou.

Meskipun kami kembar, kami hanya bertemu saat kami berumur 5 tahun, saat ibunda kami, Shiori-okaasan meninggal dunia. Itupun hanya selama satu tahun, aku sempat ragu untuk meninggalkannya saat itu. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah ia yang sangat rapuh dan lemah, seolah dengan sedikit sentilan saja ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tidak ingin ia hancur, aku ingin menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melindunginya.

Aku sadar, saat itu aku hanyalah anak yang lemah dan penyakitan. Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan kembali pada Seijuurou ketika aku sembuh dan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindunginya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku berharap ia bisa bertahan dengan apapun yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Bertahun-tahun aku belajar setekun mungkin, mempelajari beladiri selagi menjalani rehabilitasi. Temanku hanya buku yang memberiku berbagai ilmu dan pengetahuan. Dikala aku sedang kesal dengan dokter yang selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang sekarat yang hendak mati, aku selalu melarikan diri ke tempat teman-temanku, di lapangan street ball untuk bermain basket.

Semakin lama kondisiku semakin membaik, kemampuanku dalam hal bermain basket sudah sangat berkembang pesat. Apa dengan ini aku bisa melindungi Seijurou? Aku terus bertanya dan meningkatkan kemampuanku hingga waktuku untuk pulang ke Jepang tiba. Aku selalu berharap disana Seijuurou baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Mobil bercat hitam metalic itu baru saja diparkir di halaman mansion Akashi, aku turun dengan santai dari dalam mobil. Secara garis besar, mansion ini masih smaa seperti dulu, hanya saja mungkin catnya baru saja di perbaharui, tentu saja catnya akan mengelupas jika dibiarkan, apa lagi sampai 12 tahun lamanya, kebun mawar milik okaasan juga masih indah seperti dalam ingatanku.

Beberapa footman membawa koper berisi baju dan barang-barangku, sementara di aula depan, Seijuurou dengan senyumannya yang menawan tengah menyambutku. Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tersenyum saat itu.

Semakin lama disana aku semakin tahu, semuanya telah berubah menjadi jauh lebih buruk daripada ketika aku pergi meninggalkan Sei. Ayah mendidiknya terlalu keras hingga rumah itu terasa sangat mencekam setiap harinya. Aku merasa Sei sangat tertekan, tapi entah kenapa aku juga merasa kalau ia sedikit lega ketika ia bertemu denganku meski awalnya kami smaa-sama canggung karena kami tidak pernah bertemu –atau Sei yang lupa pernah bertemu denganku sewaktu kecil-.

Ia selalu terlihat tertekan dengan segala kehidupannya, namun enggan untuk bercerita padaku. Aku memakluminya karena mungkin baginya aku hanya orang baru yang mendatangi kehidupannya meski berstatus adik kandung. Aku tidak masalah, mungkin memang tidak bisa cepat saling mempercayai, tapi aku tetap akan berusaha melindunginya.

Kata-kata yang sealu dikatakannya adalah "Aku baik-baik saja, Seishirou. Jangan khawatir," dengan mata yang sayu seperti itu mana bisa aku percaya, bukan? Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya, dan siapapun yang menghancurkan itu akan kulenyapkan tanpa segan.

Kau sudah cukup lelah bukan?.

Hari demi hari kulihat Sei yang semakin lesu, aku yakin sekali ia punya masalah yang cukup besar namun ia masih tetap enggan untuk bercerita. Yang samar kudengar saat itu adalah ' _Aomine selalu membolos, aku harus bagaimana?'_ dan saat itulah aku tahu kalau Sei sangat memikirkan tim basketnya. Aku tidak ingin Sei sedih karena tim yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Saat itu yang terpikir olehku adalah " _Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya"_

Aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya, karena itulah aku berniat untuk masuk ke Teiko Chuugakou untuk mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk kehidupannya.

Tapi, yang tidak ku ketahui adalah saat itu adalah... keputusan yang kuambil akan menjadi awal perpecahan kami.

Aku masuk ke kelas 1-B saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu hal itu selain Seijuurou dan ayah. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan seorang bersurai Hijau berkacamata yang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, jari-jari kirinya berbalut perban, aku yakin ia adalah salah satu anggota klub basket karena tubuhnya yang tinggi semapai itu. Tpi, satu-satunya yang mengganggu pengelihatanku adalah... teko yang dibawa olehnya. Aku gagal paham.

"ini adalah lucky item Cancer-nanodayo." Begitulah pembelaannya ketika aku menanyai untuk apa ia membawa teko ke sekolah, aku nyaris berpikir kalau ia baru saja mengikuti pelajaran PKK tadi.

Nama orang 'unik' yang kutemui hari itu bernama Midorima Shintarou, Wakil Ketua OSIS dan juga Wakil kapten tim basket SMP Teiko. Darimana aku mendapat informasi ini? Rahasia perusahaan pastinya. Ia mensejajarkan jalanku, membarengiku untuk menuju suatu tempat, mungkin gym.

Aku selalu benar, lihat saja. Shintarou benar-benar membawaku ke gym tempat klub basket berkumpul. Benar juga, hari ini Sei tidak sekolah karena ayah memintanya untuk membantu pekerjaannya di perusahaan, panta saja aku tidak melihat kakakku disana.

"Nani? Aomine membolos lagi?!" Geram Shintarou. "kalau begini terus, pelatih akan memarahi kita dan ini akan membuat semangat latihan anggota yang lain menurun. Kita harus bagaimana nanodayo, Akashi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna dan mencari solusi terbaik. Tidak! Kalau ini yang membuat Sei murung selama beberapa minggu ini, maka aku harus menyingkirkannya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya dari tim inti tim basket Teiko atau bahkan dari klub basket itu sendiri.

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk memberikan perintah, seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit menghampiriku dengan wajah datarnya, sejak kapan dia disana?! Aku nyaris terlonjak dari tempatku berdiri, seingatku nama pemuda ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Nah, apa yang diinginkan si kecil ini dariku?.

"Akashi-kun..." ucapnya, ia menatap langsung pada netra beda warna milikku dengan tatapan yang berani. "Aku akan keluar mencari Aomine-kun." Ucapnya mantap. Aku tersenyum –menyeringai-, pemuda ini membuatku tertarik.

"Pergilah."

Sepeninggal Tetsuya, kini si raksasa ungu menghampiriku. Kali ini apa lagi? Aku salut pada Sei yang kuat menghadapi teman-teman seperti ini. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan, cih berani sekali orang ini. Muraskibara Atsushi, seorang yang hanya ahli di beberapa bidang dan sangan payah di bidang yang lain, Center terkuat se-SMP di jepang. Generation of Miracles.

"Aku juga ingin bolos." Katanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut-ikutan bolos." Kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Aka-chin... kenapa Aomine-chin dan Kuro-chin diizinkan bolos tapi aku tidak boleh?"

Aku menatap tajam pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu, siapa dia berani sekali menentangku?.

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau menuruti kata-kata orang yang lebih lemah dariku." Ucapnya sombong dan merendahkan.

"Nanda to?" Geramku, sialan benar makhluk satu ini. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang dan memungut bola basket. "baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan one on one, jika aku kalah, kau kuizinkan membolos yang duluan mencapai 4 point, dia yang menang." Ucapku.

Bersamaan denganmenggelegarnya petir diluar, hasil pertandingan kami tidak terbantahkan. 4-0 atas kemenanganku. Aku tersenyum merendahkan melihat Atsushi tunduk di bawah kakiku, jadi ini rasanya menaklukan orang? Menyenangkan sekali. Akupun mulai menyukainya.

Aku berbalik untung menghadap anggota tim basket yang lain, mengabaikan tatapan frustasi Atsushi yang baru kali ini dikalahkan oleh orang yang sudah ia rendahkan.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kalian ingin bolos bahkan keluar dari klub. Tim basket ini tidak membutuhkan orang lemah yang hanya bis merajuk karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalian bebas bolos atau tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub dengan catatan setiap pertandingan kita harus selalu mutlak." Ucapku membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut. Aku tidak perduli, kemenangan adalah segalanya, bukan?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contiuned**

a/n : Yo, Author newbie baru balik ke dunia fanfic. Maaf kalau tulisan saya masih abal-abal ga jelas. Jika kalian berkenan tolong tulis review sebagai penyemangat saya/ngarep. Sekian.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
